Kaleidoscope
by chocolatepenguin97
Summary: They complemented each other like the colors of a rainbow—a true, perfect kaleidoscope. -Konoha 11 fic. My first Naruto fanfic!


**So I recently became obsessed with **_**Naruto**_** after much urging from my friends to watch it. After one episode, I knew there was no going back. So **_**of course**_** I had to write a fanfic for it! I wasn't quite sure what kind of story I was going to write (I'm usually the fluffy type, but I'm not really sure what pairings I ship yet)…then I remembered reading a great story by **_**Looketh**_** from **_**Friends with Benefits**_** about the Pokémon characters each representing a color. So I decided to put my own spin on it. Hope it's not too bad!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The Konoha 11 were known throughout the lands as one of the most gifted generations of shinobi to ever exist. They hailed from clans of high standing, such as the Hyuuga, the Nara, the Inuzuka. They were blessed with prodigious abilities and powerful bloodlines. Though they were just teenagers, they could hold their own on the battlefield, even defeating opponents that other shinobi of higher ranks wouldn't _dream_ of facing. This ragtag team of ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village was a kaleidoscope of personalities, and while one would think that their clashing dispositions would prove to be a problem, somehow their differences made them even stronger. It was these differences in personality that made them such a colorful group—almost like a rainbow.

Kiba was _red_. Red was the color of the Inuzuka clan marks on his face. Red was the color his loyal companion Akamaru turned when he took soldier pills. Red was the color of strength, power, and hot-bloodedness. But red was also the color of energy and joy, which Kiba was known for. He was hardly seen without that fanged grin and mischievous gleam in his eyes. Kiba simply _radiated_ red.

_Orange _was Naruto's color. Made obvious by his bright orange jumpsuits, Naruto Uzumaki was looking for recognition and acknowledgement. He never seemed to run out of energy, invigorating everyone around him (when he wasn't just being annoying, of course). Orange was the color of determination, which suited Naruto's personality just fine; he _never_ gave up easily. When faced with a difficult, perhaps hopeless situation the look in his eyes made it clear that he was going to somehow win—and you'd _better_ believe it.

Cheery _yellow_ was Tenten's color. She was bright and enthusiastic, never failing to pull out a smile. She was inquisitive and analytical, especially when given a challenge. But when she had properly analyzed a situation, she was decisive and perfectly on-point, just like her weapons.

After yellow came _green_, and nobody suited the color like Rock Lee. The harmonious color fit Lee like his green jumpsuit, he never failed to be positive and he wasn't the type to hold a grudge. Green signified growth, endurance, and positivity—all qualities found in the taijutsu master. Starting out with very little ability, Lee worked as hard as he possibly could, and even though he did not possess any talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu, he grew to become a truly powerful shinobi.

Shikamaru Nara was as _blue_ as the sky he so loved to gaze at. The cool color matched his cool demeanor perfectly. Blue was the color of intelligence, confidence, and faith, and it was well known that no one around was as smart as Shikamaru. His intellect had gotten him and his comrades out of many sticky situations; it was as much a weapon to him as his Shadow Possession Jutsu. And though he was a pretty lazy guy, he never found it "a drag" to have faith in his teammates.

_Indigo_ was an interesting color and Neji Hyuuga fit it to a tee. Indigo was a color that signified prejudice, which Neji certainly felt towards the main branch of his family at first. However indigo was also a color that represented intuition, perception, and concentration. The Hyuuga clan's _kekkei genkai_ had never been concentrated so strongly in anyone as it had been in Neji. His sheer genius use of the Byakugan was renowned across the Hidden Leaf Village. His perception in battle and logical thinking made him a truly great fighter, while his loyalty and reliability made him a truly great friend.

In Ino Yamanaka's book, a girl simply _had_ to know what colors worked well for her, which was the reason she loved wearing _purple_. Purple was the color of independence and ambition, and Ino _knew_ she possessed both qualities. Purple could be light _or_ dark (and which color she wore simply_ must_ reflect her mood); light purple signified romance (which was perfect for a romantic like her), while dark purple signified frustration (and yes, she could grudgingly admit to being easily frustrated). Besides, purple was the color of royalty and greatness, and Ino _knew_ she was destined to be great.

If there was any color that fit Sakura better than _pink_, she didn't know what it was. Pink was the color of her lovely hair, pink was the color of the cherry blossoms after which she was named. Pink showed femininity, and Sakura was proud to be a kunoichi. Pink was the color of friendship and love, both of which Sakura had a profound capacity for. Once Sakura loved someone, whether it be platonically or romantically, they could count on her to be there for them forever. And pink was a color very close to red, showing the fiery spirit underneath the sweet, caring girl. Sakura Haruno was definitely pink, there was no doubt about it.

_Brown_ was a color of stability and comfort, and Choji loved comfort (even if it was simply comfort _food_). Brown was friendly and dependable, just like the member of the Akimichi clan. Brown was a color that made one feel a sense of belonging and loyal companionship, and Choji certainly wouldn't be as confident as he was now without those two things in his life. With his friends by his side, he knew he would be able to accomplish anything.

Practical, calm, and composed were words that the color _gray_ signified, and those same words could be used to describe Shino Aburame. Soft-spoken and mysterious, Shino tended to prefer observing the others around him, but when it came down to it, he was practical and reliable. He could stay calm and impartial, a very helpful quality when paired with the hot-headedness of others in the group (such as Naruto or Kiba). The bug-wielding shinobi also proved to be a logical leader and trustworthy teammate, making him a strong member of the Konoha 11.

Hinata Hyuuga was easily represented by the color _white._ The color of her Byakugan eyes signified purity and innocence, and Hinata was truly pure. White was a color that brought out every other color of the rainbow, and the comfort and quiet strength that Hinata had brought out the strength in her friends and comrades. White was the color of hope and peace, and Hinata could be counted on to bring hope back into the hearts of others even when all seemed lost. And while white occasionally seemed to only be in the background in the midst of so many other bright colors, without white, the other colors simply wouldn't be complete. Hinata helped hold the team together, and no one could do the job as well as she did.

These eleven shinobi were definitely gifted individuals, truly great examples of what a ninja should be. But it was their friendship and camaraderie that was their greatest gift. Even if they fought or argued, they would always back each other up when it came down to it. They complemented each other like the colors of a rainbow—a true, perfect kaleidoscope.

* * *

**-_- that was harder than I thought it was going to be. I'm not that far into the series (I just finished the Sasuke Retrieval Arc) so I don't really have a good grasp on all of their personalities yet, but I hope I did okay regardless! I had no idea what I was going to do with Tenten since I haven't really seen much of her… And at first I was going to make Hinata indigo and Neji white, but when I read what each color means, it made so much more sense to switch the two. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and especially since it's my first time writing a story for **_**Naruto**_**, a review would be much appreciated :)**


End file.
